theklainefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel is a character on Glee. He is the first openly gay student at William McKinley High School, a member of New Directions and a former member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, the McKinley Titans, and the Cheerios. He currently lives with his father Burt, stepmother Carole, and stepbrother Finn Hudson. Before Season Two, he was living alone with his father, as Kurt's biological mother died when he was eight. {C In Season 2, Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy due to being bullied for being openly gay by Dave Karofsky, who is struggling coming to terms with his own sexuality. However, he later returns to McKinley in the episode Born This Way. Kurt is currently in a relationship with Blaine Anderson. Kurt is portrayed by two-time Emmy nominated and Golden Globe winner, Chris Colfer. Relationship With Blaine Anderson Kurt first meets Blaine at a stairway at Dalton, where Kurt is sent to spy on the Warblers. Kurt asks him where everyone is going and he replies that they're going to see the Warblers. Blaine then grabs Kurt's hand and guides him to a shortcut he knows and leads him to the Warblers and they sing "Teenaga Dream" and Kurt is seen to be smitten by Blaine. Blaine first appears in Never Been Kissed as an openly gay student at Dalton Academy, an all-boys school with a zero tolerance for bullying policy While Kurt is spying on the Warblers to get a one up on them at sectionals, he notices all the students rushing in one direction and randomly stops Blaine to ask what's going on Blaine tells Kurt that there is an impromptu performance going on by the Warblers and takes Kurt's hand, leading him down a shortcut to the commons where the performance is happening. Blaine sings lead on Teenage Dream, seemingly directing the flirty lyrics to Kurt. Kurt returns on another day and meets up with Blaine, who brings along two of the Warblers' council members, Wes and David. The three tell Kurt that it's obvious Kurt is spying, but ask what his real reason for going to Dalton is, since Kurt is a "terrible spy". Kurt asks if they're all gay, and Blaine says that he is, but Wes and David both have girlfriends. When they go on to talk about Dalton's zero tolerance bullying policy, Kurt starts to tear up and Blaine asks Wes and David to excuse them Kurt tells Blaine about how he's being bullied at school, and Blaine is sympathetic to Kurt's situation, confiding in him that he used to be bullied as well and that's why he transferred to Dalton. Blaine confesses that he regrets "running away" and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him, and to not give up as Blaine did. Kurt takes Blaine's advice and, the next time Dave Karofsky shoves him into a locker back at McKinley, Kurt goes after him into the locker room and asks what his problem is. The two have a heated argument until Dave pulls Kurt in and kisses him, then runs off. Kurt, shocked, asks Blaine for help talking to Dave about what happened and the next day, they confront him at school Dave plays dumb at first, but then becomes aggressive towards Blaine, pushing him against a stair rail and threatening him. Blaine holds his hand up in surrender and avoids eye contact, and Kurt pushes Dave off, telling him to stop. Dave runs off again, and Kurt is visibly upset. When Blaine asks Kurt what's wrong, he says that he had never been kissed before—at least, not one that "counted". Blaine nods and offers to buy Kurt lunch as comfort. At the end of the episode, we find out that Kurt has started falling for Blaine, as he has a picture of Blaine hung up in his locker with a collage of the word "courage" under it, taken from a text sent by Blaine after they met saying the same thing. In A Very Glee Christmas, Kurt is seen briefly but sings Baby, It's Cold Outside with Blaine, who comes bursting into the room saying that Kurt is studying too hard. Blaine explains that he had landed a role for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular and wants someone to practice with. They perform the duet very flirtatiously. Afterwards, Will comes to visit Kurt for shopping ideas, and Kurt confesses his love for Blaine for the first time. In Silly Love Songs, Blaine confesses to Kurt he is in love; Kurt is thrilled, thinking it is him, but Blaine later admits that the guy he's in love with is the junior manager at the local Gap store. Following Kurt's earlier advice, Blaine asks the Warblers to help him woo his crush by performing at the Gap store. While at first going along with the song, Kurt is shocked when Blaine sings a very suggestive sexual verse, and starts to pout quietly by a mannequin throughout the rest of the song Later, they sit together waiting for Jeremiah (Blaine's crush) to come out of the store, Kurt still looks a bit jealous and shocked and doesn't answer Blaine when he asks if Kurt thinks that he over did it. Jeremiah comes out with a shocked look on his face, and clearly, though politely, rejects Blaine. This breaks Blaine's heart, and Kurt finds him in a very negative mood the next day. Kurt professes to Blaine that he thought he was the guy Blaine would ask out on Valentine's Day. Blaine is surprised at his own cluelessness, but explains to Kurt that while he does care about him, his friendship matters to him and that he's not very good at romance. In reference to their relationship, Kurt tells Blaine, "It's just like When Harry Met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan," to which Blaine responds, "Don't they get together in the end?". Kurt doesn't reply, smiles, then orders Blaine's coffee for him. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Blaine and Rachel kiss while drunk during a game of spin the bottle. Kurt is visibly unsettled by how into the kiss they both seemed and, when Blaine and Rachel duet on Don't You Want Me, he spends the number looking depressed. Days later, Kurt and Blaine go out for coffee together, and Blaine receives a call from a tipsy Rachel asking him out Blaine accepts, and when Kurt asks why, Blaine explains to him that he enjoyed the kiss, and he has never really been anyone's boyfriend, so is not sure if he is actually gay. Kurt accuses Blaine of leading Rachel on and tip-toeing back into the closet. Blaine says that it is hypocritical of Kurt to get angry at him for who he is, especially after Kurt himself was chased out of his school for his sexual identity. He storms out of the coffee shop. Kurt stops by Rachel's house late at night to "help her clean", claiming that he happened to be in the neighborhood, but actually wanting to interrogate her on how her date with Blaine went. Kurt makes fun of Rachel's date for being "gay" and tells her that she will never have chemistry with Blaine. She makes a bet that she can kiss Blaine while he's sober and have him still feel a spark The next time Rachel and Blaine see each other, she kisses him in front of Kurt, and Blaine tells Rachel that he's gay and thanks her for giving him clarification. Kurt tries to console Rachel, but she is not upset at all, even seeming excited that she just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay because it is "song-writing gold". It is assumed that Kurt and Blaine made up from their "argument" from earlier in the episode because they are no longer fighting in the next one. In Original Song, Kurt is upset about Pavarotti's death and sings Blackbird in his honor. Blaine picks Kurt to sing Candles with him at Regionals. When Kurt asks why Blaine picked him, Blaine confesses that Kurt moves him and that the duet was an excuse for them to spend more time together {C Later in the episode, after losing Regionals, Blaine says that they won because they have each other now, which is much better than "a lousy trophy" and they walk off holding hands. {C In Prom Queen, Kurt and Blaine are seen out on a date at Breadstix. Kurt asks for Blaine's hand and asks him to prom. When Blaine appears hesitant, Kurt assumes that Blaine doesn't want to go to prom with him, but Blaine explains that his hesitancy is because, at his old school, he got beaten up for going to a dance with another boy. Kurt tells Blaine that he's fine with them just going to a movie instead, but Blaine tells Kurt that he wants to go to prom with Kurt. Kurt invites Blaine to his house to decide on their outfits for prom. Kurt claims that he couldn't find anything suitably fashionable and shows Blaine, Finn, and Burt the outfit he made himself, which includes a kilt. Burt warns Kurt that the bullies at school will only use Kurt wearing a kilt as a reason to bully him, and Blaine agrees. Kurt gets mildly upset, telling Blaine that he's wearing the kilt whether Blaine accompanies him or not. At prom, Kurt and Blaine avoid slow dancing in front of the students, but enjoy themselves nonetheless. However, when Kurt is crowned Prom Queen as a cruel joke with Karofsky as King, he runs out into the hallways, crying and saying that he's never been so humiliated. Blaine asks him to stop, and Kurt chides himself for being foolish enough to believe that students would be okay with him attending prom with a boy. Kurt says that there's no way he's going back into the gym, but when Blaine asks if he wants to leave, Kurt changes his mind. He accepts his crown with an, "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton garnering some applause from the students When the King and Queen dance begins with Dancing Queen, Kurt urges Karofsky to come out of the closet, but Karofsky runs off the dance floor, leaving Kurt alone. Blaine steps up and asks him to dance and Kurt accepts. In The Purple Piano Project, Kurt and Blaine sit together at the Lima Bean, Kurt disappointed that Blaine hasn't made a decision on whether to transfer to McKinley or not Blaine says that he can't leave the Warblers, and Kurt says he'll make one final sales pitch—he says that if Blaine remains a Warbler, then they'll be competition at Sectionals and playfully suggests that their budding love may not be able to survive that, because he 'knows how Blaine gets when he doesn't win.' He then adds, seriously, that he wants his senior year to be magic, and that will only happen if he gets to spend as much time as possible with Blaine. The scene ends with them holding hands on the table. Later, Blaine shows up at Kurt's locker at McKinley, having transferred for Kurt. Kurt is shocked and hugs Blaine, but then expresses worry that if Blaine did this for Kurt that it could lead to resentment and a bad breakup. Blaine cuts him off, saying that he did it for himself, not being able to stand being away from the person he loves. Blaine then performs It's Not Unusual in the courtyard as his audition for New Directions, directing some of the flirty lyrics to Kurt. In Asian F, Kurt is no longer upset and congratulates Blaine on his fantastic audition, saying that Blaine is the only person the directors are seriously considering for the role and it would be a crime for anyone else to get it. He hands Blaine a bouquet of roses, and Blaine thanks him, telling Kurt how full of surprises he is. They seem to want to kiss, but warily look around at the passing students, and Blaine places a hand on Kurt's shoulder instead. At the end of the episode, when the cast list is posted, it is revealed that Blaine got the role of Tony and Kurt of Officer Krupke. Blaine hugs Kurt, who looks happy for Blaine, yet disappointed at the same time. In The First Time, Blaine is seen singing Tonight with Rachel, who is playing Maria in the production of West Side Story. At the end of the performance, Artie critiques them for lacking passion and asks if either of them have ever had sex before. They both say they're waiting for the right time and Artie says that, as their director, he's concerned that they won't be able to act out the storyline of "sexual awakening" if they are still virgins. Later, Kurt and Blaine are seen in Blaine's room, with Kurt looking slightly troubled. He asks Blaine if he's boring sexually, since they've never let their hands go below the waist . Blaine says that he thought that's what they wanted, and Kurt says it is, but asks if Blaine has ever gotten the urge to "rip each other's clothes off and get dirty", to which Blaine casually responds that he masturbates. He then says that teenagers may have urges, but he wants them both to be comfortable with whatever they do. Blaine visits Dalton to ask the Warblers to see him in West Side Story and meets Sebastian Smythe, who takes an immediate liking to Blaine. After Sebastian flirts with Blaine during a performance of Uptown Girl, they have a conversation intercut with Rachel and Santana performing A Boy Like That Sebastian asks why Blaine transferred to Dalton and Blaine says that he misses it everyday, but McKinley is where his heart is. Sebastian eventually has to leave for lacrosse practice, but tells Blaine that they should meet again At McKinley the next day, Kurt and Blaine have a conversation in the hallway Blaine asks if they're too sheltered and says that West Side Story is all about going outside of your comfort zone and being adventurous. Kurt reveals that he has a bucket list, which Blaine tells him is hot. Blaine gets coffee with Sebastian after school, shocked at how "out there" Sebastian is—asking for a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee and having lived in Paris Sebastian tells Blaine that his bashful schoolboy act is super hot, and Blaine tells him he has a boyfriend. Sebastian insists that he's not bothered by it, and Blaine tells him that he wouldn't want to mess up what he has with Kurt. Kurt shows up unexpectedly and overhears Blaine talking about how great he is. He introduces himself to Sebastian and sits down next to Blaine, holding onto his arm very tightly. Sebastian invites them both out to Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima, and Blaine refuses, saying it's just not like them. Kurt, however, accepts, claiming they have "a lot of firsts to start crossing off their list". At the gay bar, Kurt is designated driver and watches Blaine and Sebastian drunkenly dance with each other. After an unexpected chat with Karofsky, Kurt decides to seize the moment and forces Sebastian out of the way and dances with Blaine. They leave the bar, Blaine clinging onto Kurt, obviously very intoxicated. Kurt opens the door to Blaine's car and helps Blaine in, but Blaine pulls Kurt on top of him, trying to kiss him and telling him how badly he wants him. Kurt protests, telling Blaine to stop, but Blaine tells him they should just have sex then and there. Kurt gets out of the car and angrily tells Blaine he doesn't want to have sex with him on a night that Blaine spent dancing with another guy and too drunk to remember it the next morning. When Blaine asks why Kurt is yelling at him, Kurt tells him that he's never felt less like being intimate with someone and either Blaine can't tell or he just doesn't care. Blaine gets out of the car and says he's going to walk home. After the play, Blaine is practicing a dance move that he messed up while the rest of the cast is out at Breadstix for an after party. Kurt goes up to him and congratulates him on how well he did, and Blaine apologizes for pressuring Kurt into doing something that he wasn't comfortable with and for dancing with Sebastian, who he says means nothing to him. They kiss, and Blaine asks if Kurt will accompany him to the after party, but Kurt tells Blaine that he wants to go to his house. At the end of the episode, Rachel and Blaine perform One Hand, One Heart, which is partially intercut with Kurt and Blaine lying in bed with several intimate shots of them together, implying that they had sex for the first time. Personality Kurt's definitely one of the most diverse characters in the show, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial; Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, usually when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling Mercedes she looked like "a technicolor zebra" because of her hoodie. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. This was further proven when speaking to Mr. Schuester he told him he wasn't "challenged in the least" at McKinley. He can be manipulative at times, as seen when he tricks Rachel into dressing more like Sandy from Grease in order to win over Finn's affections, despite Kurt's knowledge Finn is attracted to the opposite look in a girl. This side of Kurt is also shown when he sets up Finn's mother with his father to get closer to Finn. As the only openly gay boy at McKinley, he tries his best to keep strong, a trait that many in the Glee club and his father value in him. However, having no friends at school who he can completely talk to about being gay, he is often seen as a very lonely individual. This loneliness has at times caused his romantic interest in certain boys to become a bit unsettling, as seen during the course of his crush with Finn. However Kurt is also a strong character as he is able to persevere through the cruelties of high school. When Kurt develops a crush he seems to fall hard, as shown with Finn in Season One and Blaine in Season Two. Kurt puts those he cares about before his own wants, as in Wheels where he throws a high note, thus giving up a solo in order to spare his father the stress of being ridiculed for his son singing a girl's song, and, somewhat in Laryngitis, trying to change himself so that he and his father can better relate and because he felt that he wasn't doing enough to help his dad feel comfortable (though this all may or may not be a cover-up). Kurt, like Rachel and Mercedes, can be a bit of a diva at times, but he cares deeply for his fellow Glee Club members, as seen when he wanted to help the boys get revenge against Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel. Tina was also picked on by two bullies but is defended by Kurt. He also told the bullies to pick on him instead. He has tendencies to lash out and get defensive under pressure, as illustrated particularly in his and Blaine's fight during season 2's Blame It On The Alcohol. Kurt, while ambitious, seems to always be generous enough to appreciate real talent. He contends with both Rachel and Blaine for solos, but always acknowledges Rachel's talent and singing ability. Even when competing with her for the lead solo in Funeral, he rises to his feet and applauds and is pulled down by Santana. He is extremely good at keeping secrets, even when his safety is at stake, as seen in his relationship with Karofsky. He is also sensitive enough to forgive him later because he realizes that Karofsky is miserable. Kurt is shown throughout to be a very caring individual, even towards people he isn't close to; such as helping Rory, and shouting at Santana for "attacking" him in "Mash Off" Category:Characters